The Halfling Saga: Resurrection
by Serdocyoungheart
Summary: new book i'm working on


Prologue

There are tales. Tales of a race, that can tranform into beasts or half-way in between. These beings are called Halflings. Many revere the halfing race for being able to commune with the specie they can transfom into. Others fear and persecute them. Calling the mDevils and the like. However these persecuters are mainly religious folk who don't like change or anybody different from them. thanks to the persecution of their race, many of them were driven into hiding and were never seen again. Until, for some reasons many cannot fathom, they started to appear more often in markets or on the roads. There is a stirring within the very fabric of nature, change is comming, and every race is becomming more restless. Even the sleeping beings of dragons are starting to awaken from their seemingly endless slumber. Now our story picks up, in a tiny village way beyond any boundary or any communication with the outside world. This is one of many halfling villages that are brave enough to come out of hiding. There is a small boy of about average teen height in simple clothing sitting beside a stream looking up at the sky. For he hasn't found out which animal he can become. For The Power hasn't seem to of touched him. this is where we go into our story.

Chapter One: First Fight

" Seredoc! Time for dinner!" a woman's voice can be heard from a distance and the boy looks back in the direction of the voice and sighs. Then he yells "Alright mom! be there in a minute!" He gets up and dusts himself off and looks back at the sky once more and turns around to walk back to his home. He sees a girl walking towards his home and his face brightens and he jogs to meet her. "Mayiya! what are you doing here so late? Don't you know that hunters are prowling the villages as we sleep?" Mayiya nods "I know Seredoc but, i gotta tell you something." Her face breaks out into a big smile " The power has touched me at last!" Seredoc smiles then his smile fades suddenly. Remembering the tradition that those who have been touched by The Power have to leave the village to allow them to make a living for themselves. "Thats great..." he says while looking down at the ground almost getting ready to cry. He cared for Mayiya, she was the ony one who became his friend while the other young halflings made him an outcast amongst them. Mayiya looks at him in understanding and puts her hand on his shoulder, "it'll be alright Seredoc. I'm sure you'll be touched too...besides that i..." She trails off obviously wanting to say something but changes her mind, "i asked the elder to let me stay until i feel i'm officially ready to leave...and to look after you." Seredoc's head snapped up in surprise, "R-really?...thats great!"He cleared his throat after realising he shouted in his reaction. "I mean, thats great. What can you turn into?"Mayiya smiled and turned to walk into the forest as she said to him to follow they walked a full candle mark into the forest she finally turned around and spoke.  
"I can turn into a Artic Fox." Seredoc's eyes widened in surprise.  
"isn't that a rare thing to turn into these days?" Mayiya smiled and nodded and started to say something but her voice trailed off as she hearda frightening sound. Voices. Voices along with the sound of marchign feet. Seredoc turned to face the sound.  
"Hunters, and they don't sound too happy." Mayiya's eyes widened in fear.  
" what should we do?" Seredoc thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion.  
"We go to the elders, they should know what to do."  
In every village there are people who are considered the wisest and most respected of the village. They are called The Elders, and they deal with problems ranging from daily duties for everyone to emergency situations that bode ill for teh village's safety.  
Since these times were somewhat peaceful The Elders had little to do with dealing with the village's safety...until today.  
Seredoc burst through the Elder's quarters and ran past all the other elders in the room. For he was looking for one elder in particular; Elder Kai. Elder Kai was the most respected of all the elders. He also been a mentor to Seredoc since he was little.  
Seredoc came bursting through Elder Kai's door and saw him staring out the window. Seredoc looked around again surprised at what his mentor's quarters held within. Over to the far left corner was a bed with simple sheets and moderately thin blanket all tucked neatly away. To the right was a door leading to the bathroom area. Closer to the door was a shelf full of books about anything you can imagine. The nthere was a washing bin by the bed for daily and nightly washing. Seredoc was still looking around when elder Kai spoke.  
"Seredoc, what a pleasant surprise! To what do i owe the honor of being in the audience of Seredoc The Halfling to be?" Seredoc smiled but the smile faded quickly.  
"Elder Kai. There are hunters nearby the village. They are hunting again." Elder Kai's brow furrowed.  
"That isn't a good thing. They're a danger to this vilage and you young ones as well t oour way of life. I will speak with the other elders of this matter. But, tell me Seredoc...have you ever felt something strange inside you? Almost like a feeling of something to happen?" Seredoc stood there thinking if he ever did have that feeling before and finally shook his head.  
"no. i don't think i ever had that feeling." Elder Kai nodded,  
"rigth, well then off with you lad. I got elder things to take care of." He strode over andruffled Seredoc's hair and opened the door. "Now go home and stay safe while the elders and myself take care of this hunter matter." With that he ran down the hall and within a blink of an eye Elder Kai's form was replaced with that of a wolf. Kai entered the main elder quarters where Seredoc ran through previously and nodded to one of the assitants that assited the elders before jumping up to the podium that sat towards the front of the room. Once there he transformed back into his human self and called for the other elders's attention. "My fellow elders. I have received a most disturbing report of hunters near our beloved vilage once again." the elders started to mutter amongst themselves until one spoke up.  
"Where di you get this information Kai?" Kai loked at the challenging elder.  
"Young Seredoc has informed me of this." The challenger laughed.  
"You trust a youngling with information such as this? especially one who hasn't been touched by The Power? Kai i'm beginning to fear for the village with you trusting the lad with such information as this." Kai shot the challenging elder with a look of contempt.  
"i trust young Seredoc with every little bit of information that pertains to hunters Elder Elijah. But, that is not the point at the current moment. What we really need to focus on is the matter of the hunters."  
As the elders discussed what route they should take in dealing with the hunters, Seredoc walked outof the elder's quarters and headed towards the forest.


End file.
